My Ultimate Pain
by ksjf2012
Summary: Another request! Yay! It's for winterschild11...you requested Kames...i kind of just ran with it. A little bit of rain, a little bit of darkness...a little bit of fun!


_**This was requested by winterschild11. I hope you like! As always if there is something you wanna read let me know! **___

"Okay…you have a nice night Mr. Scott!" The door slamming in my face was enough information for me, to continue on to my apartment. The door slam was proof that I made the ride up on the elevator awkward, and not for any particular reason, except the fact that he know who I am and…what I am. Like I'm a blood sucking vampire. But he's old school. I show him respect, and don't get any mean words said, or mean glares. Not all the time anyway.

I stopped in front of my apartment door, and pushed my hood off, digging through my leather jacket pocket for my keys. When I fished them out, I took a tiny step forward and slid the house key in. But I stopped there. Coming from the other side of the door I could hear a thumping bass and a low voice rapping. I rolled my eyes turning the key and pushed the door open holding my two grocery bags tight in my hand. I stepped into the house carefully and quietly and examined the apartment. It was empty. Completely. Well…not completely. Besides the fact the music was loud, signifying a party might be happing, only one person was in the apartment. And by the soft voice that was coming from the kitchen, rapping along with music, he was having a grand old time. I shut the door, locking it and shook my shoulders a little, getting the rain off them. I took tiny steps into the kitchen so he wouldn't know I was home yet and stopped in the doorway poking my head around the corner.

If I could muster up the right words to describe the adorable scene in front of me, I would. But I can't. He's just so freakin cute it's hard use any motor skills to function properly. But I made the choice to move in with him, and here we are. Me drenched head to foot in rain, holding tonight's dinner and desert in two grocery bags, and him…well he's sitting on the kitchen counter, one long skinny leg pulled up to his chest, while the other dangled off the counter and swung gently. He had an open text book on the counter in front of him, but he wasn't reading it. He had his phone in his hands, doing God knows what while his chin rested on his knee and he quietly rapped along with the music playing. The most precious part for me, was my sweater on his body. It was too big, but he looked comfortable. He looked happy. He looked down right amazing.

I wanted to interrupt him, tell him he was going to get himself in trouble with me tonight if he kept looking like he did, but on the same token, I didn't. I wanted to just watch in silence as he pretended to study and sing himself silly. Unfortunately, because we are cursed with being animal lovers, and we have three, I was given away before I had time to make a smart ass remark. Just as the song ended, and before another one could come on, a tail brushed up against the plastic bags in my hands, making him jump slightly, turn to me and sigh looking down at one of our cats rubbing against my leg, begging for attention. "You scared me half to death. Don't you ever make noise when you walk?" I chuckled pushing off the wall and walked into the kitchen setting the grocery bags on the counter behind him. He set his chin back on his knee and hummed along with the slow sweet sound coming from the iPod dock. I quickly moved in, pecking a kiss to his cheek and shimmied out of my leather jacket and grey zip up hoodie. "I'm still mad at you for not letting me come with you to the store." I smirked at him setting my jacket and sweater on the bar stool by the island and pushed up the sleeves on long black sleeved shirt. I walked to the fridge and opened it examining the contents.

"Yeah I see it didn't help. Did you study at all?"

"Yes I did. You could ask me any question and I'll know it." I turned to him slowly taking the milk out of the fridge and raised an eyebrow.

"What's Act 71?" He raised an eyebrow back at me and smirked putting his leg down.

"Dangerous Weapons Act." I smiled setting the milk on the counter by the stove and walked back over to him. I set my hands on his knees and spread his legs just a little stepping between them. I moved my hands up just a little, and squeezed his thighs making him squeal and set his hands on my neck.

"What does it state?" He frowned and locked his hands behind my neck sighing out.

"Anyone over the age of 18 found guilty of an offence with a weapon or firearm shall be declared a habitual criminal and be sentenced to imprisonment for no less than two years or more than eight years given the data." He sighed out again tracing designs through my hair on the back of my neck. I nodded slowly moving my hands up to his hips, under my sweater two sizes too big for him. "You gonna make me dinner now punk?" I squeezed his sides hard making him back away and slap my chest clearly upset. "James!" I backed away, putting my hands up and turned to the stove opening the bottom drawer, grabbing a pot. "Wow…you're not cheap." I set the pot on the stove just as thunder clapped overhead making him jump and look behind him at the glass door leading to our private balcony. "James this wine is like 30 bucks a bottle."

"So?" I walked back to him going through the bags, as he was and grabbed the noodles, the cheese and premade garlic bread I just had to heat up. "I don't know if you know this Kendall but it's not every day the love of your life get accepted into Harvard Law."

"I haven't even taken the test. I don't even know if I'm in or not." I set my things by the stove and gave him a death stare. "What? It's true. I could totally bomb this test tomorrow and completely destroy every dream I've ever had. The future is so uncertain." He grabbed the liter of coke from the bag, and slid off the counter walking to the cupboard of the cups. He pulled one down and shrugged his shoulders opening the bottle of Coke. "Besides…if I do get accepted…I would hate having to leave you in New York by yourself and I would hate to go by myself, so like would it be worth it?" I laughed grabbing an even bigger pot and walked to the sink turning it on, and filling the pot with water.

"Why am I not going?"

"Well…I would never ask you to just pack up and leave. Especially because of your job."

"You mean my modeling job that I could probably get anywhere?"

"Don't be a smartass." I turned quick and set my hands on my hips staring at him as he drank his soda.

"Fine I'll be a dumbass." He flipped me off so casually and drank the entire cup of liquid. "Me not going with you…us not being together…it would be like…Mr. Scott, being nice to people for once. It would just be so off and random, it wouldn't make sense." He shook his head setting his cup down and crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the counter. "Which by the way…he had nothing to say to me today as we rode up the elevator together. I know he secretly loves me." Kendall laughed, beautiful sweet music to my ears and watched as I carried the full pot of water to the stove and turned it on. I gently sprinkled some salt in the water and drizzled olive oil in after. Two hands came from behind me and set on my lower stomach as the side of his head rested on my shoulder blade.

"You know the reason he doesn't talk to you is because you always have something uncomfortable to say like…I had gay sex with my boyfriend last night. He doesn't need to hear it."

"Well excuse me for being proud that I get to tap that." He sighed, and instead of getting a smack to my dick or stomach like I thought, all I got was a squeeze, a tighter squeeze, around my body. I set both my hands on top of his and laced our finger together looking down at the pot of water. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothin…" I snorted quietly squeezing his hands making his sigh loudly. "Just nervous. I can't be cool and collected like you are, all the time."

"I am not all the time." Now it was his turn to snort, really louder than mine. "I don't have a doubt in my mind that you won't pass. You are so fucking intelligent it makes me feel stupid sometimes." His head turned quick and a soft kiss was placed on my shoulder blade. I turned my head slightly seeing a flash of lighting come in from the patio doors and braced myself. Not a second later the thunder boomed loud over us making Kendall jump slightly, and squeeze onto me. And then…the power went out. The whole apartment when pitch black, and completely still. I heard a thump from our neighbors to the left but remained still. Another flash of lighting and boom of thunder and then finally only the rain was heard hitting onto our top floor apartment in the middle of New York City. "Well then…" Kendall let me go quick and walked to our pantry pulling the door open. "How long do you think it will take them this time?"

"Well…however long it does take them…" Kendall turned back to me, I assumed, and walked right into me, setting something on the counter by the stove. I heard a few knobs get turned off and then a snap of a glow stick. Bright green. "I got us a survival kit the last time we had a power outage. I have glow sticks, flashlights, batteries, and…candles. The good smelling kind." I smiled taking a glow stick from him and watched, putting the light closer to him, as he got all of our supplies out. "There is left over pizza in the fridge we can eat…and because I'm not about wasting food…we should probably drink that beer." He turned to me, huge smile on his face and shoved all of the lights in my arms. I struggled to keep them all in my arms but I managed. "Go set up in the living room. Were about to have a cuddle fest." I smirked seeing this child like smile spread across his face as he spun to the fridge and pulled it open, humming to himself.

After setting up flashlights and glow sticks around our living room, I went into our bedroom and grabbed our comforter and pillows. I changed into some sweats and a plain black wife beater tank before walking back out into the living room. I quickly went to work on pushing the coffee table to the side and laid out one of the many throw blankets on the floor. I made a make shift bed, stacking the blankets on top of each other and set our pillow sup against the couch. I then grabbed some of the last fire logs and threw them in the fireplace, lighting it fast. I sat back on my knees for a few minutes making sure the fire actually caught and then kind of got sucked into the dancing of the flames. I felt Kendall, before I heard or saw him, and it snapped me back into reality. His hands went on my shoulders and rubbed gently as he kissed my head. "How romantic of you Mr. Diamond."

"I do what I can." He chuckled letting me go and I turned just in time to see him fall to the floor, and pull the blanket up on his body. He pulled his legs up to his chest and sighed out reaching for the plate full of pizza slices. I helped him grab it, while standing and also grabbed the two beer bottles. When I handed him his bottle, he pulled the blanket back a little for me and I stepped in, sitting down softly and gently. I raised my left arm; Kendall immediately dove in and snuggled under my arm while eating a piece of pizza. I took a quick swig of my beer and took a piece from the plate balancing on his knees.

"I hope the power stays out until tomorrow night. That way I don't have to go into school and fail that stupid test." I rolled my eyes looking down at his head of blonde hair and swallowed hard.

"I hope we get power up in the middle of the night and you wake up and realize you do actually have to go take that stupid test."

"You're a meanie."

"Real mature." He went quiet, taking a sip of his beer. I raised one leg, pushing the blankets off my body, already way too hot. Between the candles lit around us, the fire place, our comforter and the little heater body next to me, I'm surprised I wasn't bursting into flames.

"You're so easy to cuddle with James. You kind of just let me mold into your side."

"Well only because I know if I let you cuddle, I'll defiantly get some." He sighed finishing off his pizza and sat up putting the plate on the other side of me. Probably because he knows I'll eat more than him anyway. Before sitting back against me and the couch, he turned towards me and wrapped both his arms around my torso. I was burning up, and the contact made my blood boil, but I let him snuggle onto my chest. He laid his head on my left peck and gave a teeny tiny sigh. "Do you need to do any more studying?" I finished the rest of my slice and wiped my hand off on my pant leg. I felt him shake his head against me, making me nod and use every ounce of strength in my body to push him up and to the side.

"James…what are you doing?" He fell onto his back, legs towards me and before he could get himself up, I put my hand outside his head and pushed my body into between his legs. He gave up fighting very quick and grabbed the bottom of my tank. He started to pull it up, an evil smile spreading across his face. "You don't really care if I need to study. You just want to get laid."

"Always babe." He rolled his eyes shaking his head and tugged on my shirt. "I love you my handsome nerd." His hands left my shirt and he pouted sticking out his bottom lip. I smiled big and dove down quick biting onto his lip. He groaned but it was a good groan. His legs wrapped around my waist and his hands went back to pulling off my tank. I smoothly hooked one arm under his back and lifted, making his grip on me tighten. I lifted us fast and maneuvered us so I was sitting back on my butt and he was on my lap. That's when he took control.

He had my tank off in a matter of seconds and went straight to sucking on my neck. I pushed my hands up under his sweater and shirt on his back, digging my fingertips into his skin as I went. This caused him to grind down on me with his crotch. An amazing friction accrued and while I was starting to get hard, I was rock solid now. While he continued the attack on my neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth, one of his hands moved down to my sweat pants, and pushed in. He stayed above my boxers but just having his hand on my cock was enough for me to throw my head back, and groan loudly. I sank a little in my spot but it didn't faze him. He slid down my body a little, trailing the kisses as he went. I ran my hands through my hair and breathed out hard, curling my toes ever so slightly. I got myself into a comfortable position as he continued to work his way down my body with his mouth, and laid my head back on the couch . I opened my eyes, not sure when I closed them, and glanced up at our ceiling. He was at the point on my body where he had to get off me, just to get to my dick with his mouth. I swallowed hard again sitting up and watched as he tore off his sweater and shirt, not caring where they landed. He smirked at me before reaching for my sweats but didn't get farther than that. Without a warning, the lights came on around us, and a loud beeping came from the hallway to the bedroom. He got up, covering his ears but as he started to walk away, the beeping stopped. He also stopped and turned to me, laughing quietly. I sat back against the couch hard and huffed out. "What a mood killer!" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked ahead at the fire.

"Here…" He ran off and before I could ask what he was doing, the lights went back out. I turned and watched him walk back from the dining room. "Better?" I grabbed a hold of him before he could sit back down and set him back on my lap. I nodded inching closer to his mouth with mine. I opened my mouth, to either kiss him or tell him I loved him again, but the loud knocks on the front door, once again, stopped us from getting too heated. We both turned to it and I sighed out, angry, but he shook his head.

"Not that I really care…" Mr. Scott." I sat back again staring up at Kendall who had a smile on his face. "I just…wanted to make sure you two were okay…and let you know I have some hot soup if you need a hot meal." Kendall smiled even bigger and jumped off me gabbing his shirt. I pretended to cry, making him wave me off. He pulled the front door open fast and said a quiet hi to Mr. Scoot. They talked to each other for a minute or so, before I heard the door close, and Kendall's footsteps come closer. I looked up at him and frowned seeing a Tupper wear bowl of a brown liquid.

"How sweet is that man?" I made a disgusted face and took the bowl form him as he sat back down next to me. "He said he heard our neighbors crying and screaming up the hall…and then didn't hear anything form us, so came and checked on us. Maybe you were right…maybe he does secretly love and care about you."

"DO you think he poisoned it?" I opened the lid sniffing and he sighed shaking his head. I put the lid back on the bowl and reached to set it on the coffee table. "Doesn't matter…we have important business to attend to." He laughed ripping off his shirt and climbed back on my lap. I set my hand son his hips and sighed out, happily. "I love you handsome nerd." He ran his hands through my hair and leaned in just brushing his lips against mine.

"I love you too, my ultimate pain in the ass."


End file.
